Revolutionary Peeping Tom Utena
by Mizu-Hotaru
Summary: Utena: Oh no! Juri challenged me to a duel again! But why‘d it have to take place in my closet while changing! And what the hell does Saionji think he’s doing, GET AWAY FROM OUR BATHROOM WINDOW YOU PERVERTED SICKO!


Disclaimer: Mermaid Melisa: "Okay do you think my mind's that warped to actually write an anime as sick and twisted as Utena?! Well sorry to disappoint u but no, I do not own it..but maybe on some delusional level I do.."  
  
Hotaru: "*_* Maybe we al--l doooo..heh heh.."  
  
Melisa: "Oh--just read the damn story.tss." ***********************************************************  
REVOLUTIONARY PEEPING TOM UTENA  
  
"Miss Utena, let me help you dress!" Himemiya started to pull off Utena's pajama top who just woke up 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Him-Himemiya!!" Utena pulled away blushing, "What do you think your doing?!"  
  
Himemiya: "I'm sorry Miss Utena, I just wanted to help."  
  
Utena: "Well, I can dress myself."  
  
"If you say so Miss Utena.." Himemiya walked out the room.  
  
Utena: (Sighs)  
  
After getting dressed, Utena snuck out the dorm without Himemiya, she didn't crave her company.  
  
Just then at the bathroom window did Utena spot Saionji peeping in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Utena exclaimed.  
  
Saionji gasped with a red face and ran off.  
  
"Hey, come back!!" Utena yelled, running up but stopping at the window he looked into, "Hmm, wonder what he was looking at?"  
  
Peering in, Utena gasped lightly and blushed.  
  
There Utena saw Himemiya taking a shower, her long wet hair that clung to her wet body.  
  
"Just keep walking, Utena." Utena's mind told her, but her feet wouldn't budge.  
  
Utena was in a trance, watching the cold water drip off Himemiya's hard nipples was starting to be a turn on.  
  
And as Utena gawked at Himemiya, she continued to blush.  
  
Just then, Himemiya looked in Utena's direction who quickly ducked for cover.  
  
Utena: (Breathing nervously)  
  
After a few seconds, Utena peeped back into see that Himemiya did not notice her.  
  
Utena: (Sighs in relief)  
  
Once again, Utena continued to stare at Himemiya who just dropped the soap.  
  
"Uh?!" Utena's eyes grew wide with shock, watching Himemiya bend over.  
  
Suddenly, this feeling that lingered in Utena started to thrive, making her legs shiver as she unknowingly began to touch herself.  
  
"Uh-uah!" Utena moaned in this weird pleasure as she fell to her knees.  
  
Utena covered her mouth, trying to quiet her erotic cries.  
  
Once the weird refreshing feeling passed on, Utena crawled away from the window and stood up.  
  
"How embarrassing.." Utena placed her hand on her forehead, "I wonder what that was about."  
  
Just then, as Utena was about to walk to school, she felt something moist between her legs.  
  
Utena: (Gasps): "What-the!?"  
  
Utena was all wet between her legs.  
  
For a minute, Utena thought she peed on herself, but she didn't smell urine, how weird she thought.  
  
"I gotta change." Utena ran back into the dorm before anyone could see her.  
  
Running down the hall passed the bathroom door where Himemiya was stepping out of, Utena heard her say, "Miss Utena! Are you oka--"  
  
Utena slammed her bedroom door, cutting Himemiya off.  
  
Utena: (Sighs in relief)  
  
Taking off her shorts and panties, Utena threw 'em in the corner of her room and placed on some dry under wear and shorts.  
  
As she did this, Utena heard weird little sounds coming from outside her window.  
  
The terrible feeling of paranoia gripped Utena's mind, causing her to run to the window.  
  
Raising the shades, Utena spotted Touga and Miki.  
  
Utena: "What the fuck are you perverts doing?!!"  
  
"Uh!" Touga blushed uncontrollably, "Uh-Uhh, I, we were just, I mean, I was just seeing if you were in good shape."  
  
Utena: "What?!"  
  
Touga; "Yeah! I did my planning and uhh, um, your next duel, uhh, it's coming soon! And well, you seem to be in top shape, uhh, you get that Miki?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Miki almost dropped his stop watch, nervous as hell, "Uh-yeah!"  
  
Touga: (Gives sly grin): So you see, your next duel is coming soon, these orders from End of the World-"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED JACKASSES OR IT WILL BE THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!" Utena screamed.  
  
Miki pressed the button on his stop watch and ran off with Touga.  
  
Walking to her closet, Utena continued "Bunch of perverts, who would do such perverted.."  
  
Opening the closet, there came Juri and Saionji crashing down with clothes and shoes.  
  
Utena: (Gasps): "What the, you perverts! Get the hell---"  
  
"WAIT!!" Saionji cut her off.  
  
"That's right!!" Juri got up with Saionji blushing, "I, uhh, I came to challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Saionji: "yeah, and uhh, I came to witness it!"  
  
Utena: 'In my closet?!"  
  
Saionji: "Uhh, yeah."  
  
"Um-hmm." Utena eyed them suspiciously.  
  
Later that morning, in the out side halls of school, Utena was staring at her rose seal, remembering how she got it.  
  
Utena was just a little girl and her parent's fate was in tragedy.  
  
Mother had caught the father peeping at women across the street undressing with his telescope and they got a divorce.  
  
Since the divorce got in the way all the time, Utena was sent to live with her aunt Yurika.  
  
One rainy day, Utena ran away and was crying.  
  
She missed her parents so, and as Utena sat beside a weary railing near a bridge, she stared down at the raged waters below.  
  
Just then, Utena heard some psst sounds from behind.  
  
"Psst! Psst!" Utena heard, looking back.  
  
"Hey little girl, want some candy?" Said this teenage boy, dressed as a prince.  
  
"Uhh.." Utena felt scared and started moving backwards, towards the edge.  
  
"Heh heh.." The sleazy prince looked up her dress as he offered her no name candy.  
  
"Ah-hhh!!!" Little Utena screeched, falling over the ledge.  
  
But just when Utena fell over did the guy grab her feet.  
  
Utena : (Trembling in shock) : (gasps) :  
  
The perverted prince stared at Utena's under wear and nervously pulled her up, saying "Uhh, don't cry please!"  
  
Utena: (Crying)  
  
"Shh-shh! Please don't cry! Okay okay!" The perverted prince then calmed her, licking away the tears on the edge of her eye.  
  
Utena then blushed as the weirdo then gave her a ring with a rose crest symbol on it, placing it on her ring finger.  
  
"Hey don't tell your parents about this, okay, if they ask, um.. I'm a pen pal, uh-yeah, I'll write to you, and I'll give you a call when your old enough okay pretty girl?" The dirty prince then ran off as these cops showed up, yelling "There goes the pedophile, get him!!"  
  
Remembering not that much about that day, Utena wondered if she would ever see her prince again and whispered, "Mr.Licky Lick."  
  
"Mr.Licky what?!" Said Wakaba who showed up out of nowhere."  
  
Utena: "Oh-Wakaba!"  
  
Wakaba: "Who's Mr.Licky Lick, some kind of nick name for an obsessive twat eater?!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Utena freaked.  
  
Just then, Utena looked up at the sunlit garden up ahead and spotted a familiar figure.  
  
Wakaba: "Utena?"  
  
Utena: (Gasps) "Could it be?"  
  
Walking off and into the sunlit garden, Utena saw that the figure vanished and thought, "What was he staring at? Where did he go, I know I saw him."  
  
Looking to her left, Utena spotted Himemiya bending over to water the roses.  
  
Utena: (Whispers): "Himemiya?"  
  
Utena then saw Himemiya's white panties that were wedged tightly between her butt cheeks.  
  
Utena quickly hid behind a bush of roses and watched as she continued to blush a deep red.  
  
Himemiya then started adjusting her underwear with the tips of her fingers as she was still bending over, watering the flowers.  
  
Utena: (Moans quietly) "Himemiya Anthy.."  
  
Utena's legs started to weaken as she watched Himemiya adjust her underwear.  
  
Trying to look closer, Utena got pricked by a thorn in the bush.  
  
"Ah!" Utena sighed, falling over.  
  
Crashing over the bush to the floor, Utena cried out in pain.  
  
"Miss Utena?!" Himemiya looked back surprised, "Are you alright. I didn't notice you were there."  
  
"Ughh." Utena exhaled, feeling guilty.  
  
Meanwhile up on the balcony of Ohtori High School, "If a chick is undressing in a shell with no hole for us to look, she will change with out ever being seen..We are the chick, the world is our shell!" Touga chanted "Smash a hole in the world's shell!"  
  
All : "For the Revolution of Peeping Toms of the World!"  
  
Touga; "President's log! Monday 14th 11:15am."  
  
Miki clicked his stop watch, recording what Touga was saying on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Today, spied on Tenjou Utena and failed.she spotted us, not complete failure, she wore black underwear and soiled shorts..I assumed she had masturbated, the wetness was not of a urine sort. Only regrets, I wish I was part of it." Touga started, "All was not lost, I still counted on Saionji and Juri, but sadly, they both failed miserably and now Juri has an unscheduled duel with Tenjou Utena after school today, it blows the whole map of duels out of schedule.End president's log, Monday 14th 11:22am."  
  
Touga didn't hear Miki's stop watch click and said, "Did you get that Miki?"  
  
Looking back after no replies, Touga saw Miki and Juri looking over the edge of the balcony with binoculars.  
  
"What's going on?" Touga walked up to the edge besides them,.  
  
Miki: "Himemiya Anthy.."  
  
Juri: "Look Touga."  
  
Touga took Juri's binoculars and saw Himemiya bending over to pick up her watering can by the gardens.  
  
"Miki, quick note in president's log!!" Touga snapped his fingers.  
  
Miki clicked his stop watch.  
  
Later, after school, Utena arrived at the Duelist Forest.  
  
After triggering the door, it transformed and as the doors opened, it had changed on top to look like a pair of binoculars.  
  
(Funky music begins)  
  
Utena starts walking up the curved stairs.  
  
(Music: "The Absolute-Peeping Tom-Apocalypse! The Absolute-Peeping Tom-Apocalypse! Peeping threw the window! Watching a chick undress! Absolute peeping-Tom!)  
  
Utena, the revolutionary girl, so serious, every step she took was a step closer to her future, her destiny.  
  
Just then, Utena tripped and busted her ass.  
  
(Funky music screeches to a halt)  
  
Quickly retrieving herself up after that embarrassing tumble, Utena flicked her hair back, saying "I'm-okay!"  
  
(Funky music continues again)  
  
And as she continued walking up the stairs, Utena tried to keep the serious face, but her shorts were really riding up her ass.  
  
Great, with her shorts tighter, we get to see more of Utena's crotch, not like it wasn't detailed enough.  
  
Finally reaching the top of those forever stairs, Utena gave the angry face but quickly failed at it and gave way for panting, "God! Who designed these fuckin' stairs!?"  
  
Utena was surprised to see Saionji and Miki on the side with Himemiya, watching.  
  
After placing the peach rose in Juri's breast pocket, Himemiya glided over to Utena.  
  
As she placed the white rose in Utena's breast pocket, Himemiya cupped her boob.  
  
After a few seconds of Himemiya placing the rose in, Utena blushed brightly and said, "Himemiya, I think It's in already."  
  
"Uh! Sorry Miss Utena." Himemiya blushed and then chanted for her sword to come out.  
  
As Himemiya started to fall back slowly in Utena's arms,revealing the sword, her gown flurled up from the supposed wind.  
  
"oooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Touga, Saionji and Miki were suddenly there on their knees taking snap shots up Himemiya's princess gown.  
  
Himemiiya: "O.O;;;"  
  
Utena then began to pull out the sword as she cried out, "To Revolutionize Peeping Toms of the WORLD!!"  
  
Everyone watching: (applauds): "nicely done."  
  
Himemiya backed away.  
  
"So.." Juri felt out her sword, "Are you ready?"  
  
"I...uh, huh?" Utena started looking around, "Uhh, do you..?"  
  
"What?" Juri asked curiously.  
  
Utena: "um, did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?"  
  
Juri: "I, well, what do you mean?"  
  
Utena: "I'm sorry, but I have the strangest feeling that someone's watching me.."  
  
Juri then quickly looked upwards and back to Utena saying "Uhh, what gives you that idea?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Utena eyed Juri suspiciously "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Uh!" Juri blushed nervously, "N-Nothing.."  
  
Utena followed Juri's eyes to where they were staring.  
  
And right there across the sky on this floating peace of concrete (whatever the fuck it is) Utena spotted Touga peeping at her with these binoculars as he was jacking off.  
  
"Oh-yes baby." Touga moaned, staring at Utena's tightly wedged shorts, "ride up my pretty shorts, dig to the gold!"  
  
After minutes of staring at Utena's firm butt, Touga looked up to see two gleaming eyes and gasped.  
  
A few minutes later, Touga appeared at the top of the stairs, panting as he saw everyone staring at him oddly.  
  
Touga (panting) : "wait, before.you, say-anything."  
  
Utena: "you--"  
  
"WAIT!" Touga panted, "I was just examining the duel!"  
  
Utena: "Yeah-right, I saw you jerking off you pervert!"  
  
"Uh. Mmm." Touga put his head down in shame.  
  
Finally, the duel began and neither Juri, or Utena let down their guard.  
  
(Funky battle music starts) : "Chicks! Duels! Panties! Tits! Bras! Chicks!"  
  
"I won't lose this time, Tenjou Utena!" Juri went for Utena's rose, but missed.  
  
"Hya!" Utena fought back, "You'll never get Rose Bride!"  
  
Juri grinned and dodged Utena who charged her, "typical"  
  
Utena almost fell, but quickly turned and pointed her sword, "I wont let you take Himemiya!"  
  
"Huah!" Juri sighed, slashing her sword towards Utena's white rose.  
  
Himemiya:" Miss Utena, watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" Utena jumped back, but not far enough.  
  
*SLASH* went Juri's sword that slashed off part of Utena's uniform.  
  
And right at that second did Utena noticed flashes of light.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Utena looked back to Touga, Saionji and Miki who were looking away with their hands behind their back, whistling.  
  
"Uh-umm.." Touga thought quickly "That-that was the power of -of-of DIOS!!"  
  
Saionji: "Yeah!"  
  
Touga: "I-I mean, where else would that light come from?!"  
  
Miki: "We certainly weren't taking pictures, that's for sure!"  
  
Utena: "...Dios?"  
  
Saionji: "Yeah, we saw him come down!"  
  
"Fr-From the castle!" Miki pointed upwards as he nodded.  
  
Touga: "Yeah, with the light and-and-and the WHOOSH-thing! Heh heh, uhh, didn't you feel the power?"  
  
Utena: "well, I guess."  
  
Saionji: "Because you know you won, right?"  
  
Touga signaled Juri to rip off her rose.  
  
"Oh!" Juri ripped it off as Utena turned to her saying, "I...did?"  
  
Juri: "Um-hm!"  
  
Utena: "oh.."  
  
**********************Discontinued*************************  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH- Gomen nasai miina!!!!" Says Mermaid Melisa (aka Masaka-Galaxia ect..) "This is an old story I never finished, at that point in the story, I got writer's block!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??!!! KYA, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"  
  
Hotaru: "o-they should just be happy they got that much. -_-"  
  
Melisa: "Yes but still, I hate doing incomplete stories..but yeah, that's where I left off and will never continue from, I suppose.I hope you enjoyed what I had there cuz god knows I'm done with it. Ja ne miina!!"  
  
Hotaru: (waves with a smile) : "Ja ne!! And please review!!" 


End file.
